Manabamáte
by Alenta93
Summary: "Brengsek! Itukah ucapan 'aku pulang' darimu? Sepertinya mulutmu memang tidak terancang untuk mengucapkan kata-kata!" / "Itu karena aku lapar." / "Makan saja kalau kau lapar." / "I'm lack of appetite now." / Manabamáte (n). the lack of appetite when one begins to fall in love / nashXaka


[FanFic] Manabamáte

.

 **黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Manabam** **á** **te** © **Alenta93**

.

 **Length :** 2441 words

 **Pairing :** NashXAkashi

 **Genre[s] :** romance, fluff, mystery[?]

 **Warning[s] :** harsh words, mature content, possibly OOC, **M-rated**

 **Summary :**

"Brengsek! Itukah ucapan ' _aku pulang_ ' darimu? Sepertinya mulutmu memang tidak terancang untuk mengucapkan kata-kata!"

"Itu karena aku _lapar_."

" _Makan saja kalau kau lapar._ "

" _I'm lack of appetite now.._ "

 **.**

 **Comments :**

Yak.. ini nistah.. *tepok-tepok lantai*

Malu.. Asli malu banget bikinnya astagah... pertama kali bikin yang nistah begini, sebelomnya cuma hints biasa dan belom dipost gara-garabelom kelar.. Lah kok ini yang nistah begini malah kelar dalam hitungan jam.. *berarti dia yang nulis juga nistah* XDD

Dan ini dibuat gara-gara kamu, Rin, ngapdet kosakata yang so ambigu.. Mana pagi-pagi.. Jadi jangan salahkan nih otak yang jadi makin kacau gara-gara abis baca yang rated #plaaaakk

Okee, happy reading.. *o*/

NashXAka buat Sei Heichou.. anggap ini belated birthday present yaa Rin, meski kutahu itu sudah berlalu sangat jauh TwT

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Manabamáte

(n) the lack of appetite when one begins to fall in love

.

.

Nash Gold Jr. membuka pintu dan langsung melepas sepatu sebelum naik ke lantai kayu saat telinganya menangkap dentuman pintu yang kembali tertutup. Sunyi. Hanya remang lampu tengah yang dibiarkan menyala yang kerap menyambut Nash kala ia pulang _bekerja_.

Berbalik mengunci pintu, Nash kemudian beralih masuk, menapaki lantai kayu di koridor sempit itu sebelum menyambut sapaan lampu di ruang tengah. Netra saffir milik Nash melirik ke kanan. _Pantry_ terlihat kosong... dan rapi―tentu saja. Hanya sebuah mangkuk yang ditutup plastik―dan minta dihangatkan―yang teronggok di sana.

 _Jatah makan malamnya?_ Oh, bahkan Nash tidak memiliki nafsu makan saat ini.

Melepas topi dan melemparnya asal, Nash menghenyakkan diri pada sofa empuk tak jauh di depannya. "Mmghh~" Ia menghela nafas, menarik lengannya menutupi sebagian wajah. Memejamkan mata, menarik ingatanya kembali menyusuri saat ia masih di _pub_ tadi.

 _Ya, seorang wanita cantik―berbadan proporsional dengan dada.. menggiurkan, tambahkan dengan gaun yang mendukung wanita itu untuk mempertontonkan asetnya―itu menghampirinya, meminta segelas_ vodca _. Dengan senyum seperti biasa, Nash melayaninya. Awalnya hanya obrolan biasa―_

"Berapa lama kau bekerja di sini? Apa kau berkewarga-negaraan Jepang?"

 _Pertanyaan itu menyulut kenangan dalam memori Nash. Pemuda kaukasian itu tersenyum._ "Kurang lebih sekitar lima bulan, kurasa." _Tidak. Tidak. Nash tahu pasti bahwa itu benar lima bulan, karena_ orang itu _yang membuatnya memutuskan tinggal di Jepang sejak lima bulan lalu._

"Beri aku satu gelas lagi.."

 _Satu kali mengerjap, Nash kembali pada realita. Ia beralih menuang_ vodca _pada gelas kosong yang bersisa sebutir besar es batu itu._ "Dan Amerika, bukan Jepang." _Ujarnya kemudian, yang membuat wanita itu mengernyit menatapnya. Menatap dalam mata sayu wanita itu, Nash menambahkan,_ "Saya menjawab pertanyaan Anda, Nona."

 _Wanita itu tersadar lalu bergumam,_ "Oh?" _sembari terkekeh pelan. Jemari lentiknya mengangkat gelas_ vodca _itu, mengayun-ayunnya pelan sebelum menenggaknya setengah._ "Dan 'Nona'? Kurasa kau benar."

 _Nash tak menghiraukan racauan itu, ia sibuk mengelap gelas dan menatanya rapi. Ya, ia sudah menemui banyak pelanggan yang meracau tidak jelas saat mereka sudah mulai mabuk. Dan yang terpenting, Nash tidak pernah peduli._

 _Hingga.. wanita itu menenggak sekitar empat lima gelas_ vodca _yang sama. Sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir bergincu merah menggoda wanita itu._ "Kau membuatku lapar, berapa umurmu?"

 _Nash melirik wanita itu dari sudut mata. Tak menjawab._

"Mau menemaniku makan?"

 _Meski tak menjawab, Nash tahu ia sudah cukup umur dan tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan wanita itu. Ia tak menghiraukannya. Seolah tak mendenga, ia kembali sibuk mengelap gelas._

 _Sampai jemari ramping wanita itu menyapa lengan kekar bersalut kemeja putih miliknya. Melingkari lengan atas miliknya dan sedikit menariknya. Posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat meski meja_ pantry _terbujur memisahkan mereka. Hidung mancung Nash nyaris bersentuhan dengan milik wanita itu, bahkan Nash mampu merasakan napas hangat yang menerpa kulit pipinya._

 _Wanita itu berbisik seduktif,_ "Temani aku makan sebentar saja, kau tak menolaknya, kan? Aku tahu kau juga lapar." _Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengerling manja pada Nash._

 _Satu detik saja Nash tak menarik jari telunjuknya dan membuat jarak tepat di depan bibirnya, tentu wanita itu sudah berhasil mencicip bibir Nash. Kesal. Itulah yang Nash rasakan. Ia tak pernah suka wanita penggoda. Jalang!_

 _Namun posisinya sebagai_ bartender _membuatnya harus menelan kembali umpatannya. Tersenyum, Nash berbicara lembut,_ "Maaf Nona, itu bukan bagian dari pekerjaan saya." _Nash melirik sudut lain, kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuk―yang merupakan penyelamatnya malam ini―itu pada seorang_ host _yang tengah melayani beberapa wanita._

 _Saat wanita itu beralih menatap ke arah yang sama, Nash berbisik,_ "Saya mengenal mereka, mungkin saya bisa membantu Anda memesan tanpa perlu mengantri karena saya tahu Anda sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar. Anda mau dilayani berapa orang? Dua, tiga?" _Wanita itu sontak menoleh, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Nash yang memasang wajah dengan ekspresi mengejek._

PLAKK!

 _Satu tamparan berhasil mampir menyapa pipi kiri pemuda bersurai_ golden-blonde _itu. Ya, bagi Nash, itu seribu kali lipat lebih baik daripada harus bercumbu dengan wanita. Satu hal, Nash tak pernah tertarik dengan tubuh sintal wanita._

 _Beberapa lembar uang seribu yen ditinggal di atas_ pantry _, tepat di depan Nash sebelum wanita itu melompat turun dari kursi tinggi dan melesat pergi._

Nash menghela napas berat. Ia menarik tubuhnya, melepas kenyamanan sofa yang melingkupi punggung lebarnya. Nash melangkah ke satu-satunya ruangan dengan pintu tertutup. Menggesernya perlahan, netra saffir Nash langsur tertuju pada sosok yang bergelung di balik selimut itu.

Langkah tanpa suara, bahkan henyakan di samping ranjang tak membuat pergerakan pada pemuda mungil yang tidur memiringkan tubuh menghadap ke arahnya. Remang lampu tidur membantu Nash menilik wajah tampan yang selalu disukainya. Putra _tunggal_ keluarga Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou.

Nash mengulurkan tangan, membiarkan jemarinya menyusuri helaian lembut berwarna _scarlet_ itu. Ia bergerak perlahan, tak ingin mengusik tidur nyenyak sang _pangeran hidup_ nya. Telapak tangan besarnya ia biarkan menangkup sisian wajah pemuda itu. Ibu jari ia usapkan perlahan menyapa pipi Sei- _nya_. Lembut dan perlahan Nash membagi kehangatan, membuat Seijuurou sedikit menggeser kepalanya, menyamankan tidur.

Menarik sudut bibir, Nash mengulas senyum. Entah bagaimana, ia lemah di hadapan pemuda ini. Tentu saja Nash tak pernah menunjukkan sisi lembutnya selain di hadapan pemuda ini dan― di hadapan _dia_.

Melihat bibir tipis Seijuurou yang setengah terbuka, Nash membungkukkan tubuh tingginya. Menempelkan dua belah bibirnya, memberikan kecupan _selamat tidur_. Nash membungkus iris saffir miliknya, merasakan deru napas hangat Seijuurou yang teratur.

Kecupan singkat yang semula ia rencanakan entah bagaimana berubah menjadi tautan. Nash menggamit bibir bawah Seijuurou, menyesapnya pelan. Ia kemudian menjulurkan lidah, membasahi permukaan bibir Seijuurou sebelum menyelinapkannya masuk.

Tangan besarnya yang semula menangkup pipi Seijuurou meralih turun, menarik dagu pemuda mungil itu. Posisi itu memudahkan lidahnya mengeksplore mulut lawan mainnya. Seijuurou melenguh pelan, dan Nash sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Niat yang semula tak ingin mengusik tidur nyaman kekasihnya itu hilang saat Nash memperdalam tautan bibir keduanya.

"Mnngghh!"

Nash bahkan tak mendengar erangan itu, yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah tolakan kuat yang berhasil memukul mundur tubuh besarnya dan melepas kecupan panjangnya. Nash membuka kelopak mata dan mendapati Seijuurou yang terengah dengan bibir yang terbuka. Sepasang manik c _rimson_ itu menatap tajam ke arahnya. Kedua tangan mencengkeram kuat baju Nash selama beberapa saat sebelum sang empunya menarik sebelah tangan mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir.

"Brengsek!" Umpat suara itu. "Itukah ucapan ' _aku pulang_ ' darimu?" Seijuurou menarik tubuhya bangkit. "Sepertinya mulutmu memang tidak terancang untuk mengucapkan kata-kata!"

Nash mendengus. "Aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu, _Hana-chan_ ~" Nash kembali mendekat, mencuri kecupan dari orang terkasih. Nash kembali melumat bibir tipis Seijuurou, tangannya melingkari tubuh mungil pemuda itu dan menuntunnya ke pangkuan.

" _Sh―mnnh.. Stop!_ " Seijuurou kuwalahan. Ia mendorong dada bidang Nash. Mengatur napas sejenak, tangannya beralih menyapa helaian _golden-blonde_ pemuda tinggi itu. Sedikit meremat rambut Nash, Seijuurou menarik kepala pirang itu sedikit mendongak, membiarkan sepasang saffir indah itu saling bertatapan dengan sepasang _crimson_ miliknya. "Kenapa kau? Apa ada _customer_ yang menggodamu dan mencampur minumanmu dengan _aphrodisiac_ , hmm?"

Nash menurunkan tangannya, melingkari pinggang, menarik Seijuurou lebih dekat, membuatnya semakin mendongak dengan pandangan tertuju pada Seijuurou seorang. "Menurutmu aku membutuhkannya, Sei?"

"Hhahahaha!" Seijuurou tergelak. Jawaban itu seolah menggelitiknya. Semacam membuatnya... ehmm _bangga_? Ia kemudian menunduk, mengecup puncak kepala Nash singkat sebelum kembali nenarik tubuhnya. Nash yang tak bereaksi dan malah hanya menatapnya itu membuat Seijuurou salah tingkah. "Apa?!" Tanyanya ketus.

"Hanya itu?"

Seijuurou melirikkan kepingan _crimson_ nya ke sudut lain, "―Ya?"

"Apa kau berniat memujiku _hanya_ dengan sebuah kecupan di dahi?"

"Lalu?" Tatapan Seijuurou kembali tertuju pada manik saffir Nash.

Melihat Seijuurou mengangkat alis, Nash melanjutkan. "Lalu menurutmu aku puas _hanya_ dengan _itu_?"

Entah bagaimana, Seijuurou merasa wajahnya menghangat. Ia menghela napas. "Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa kalau kau tidak akan pernah puas!" Sindirnya.

"Itu karena aku _lapar_." Timpal Nash. Matanya berkilat. Seijuurou paham maksudnya. Ya, ia tidak bodoh. Hanya saja―

Keringat dingin perlahan menyapa permukaan kulit putih Seijuurou. " _Makan saja kalau kau lapar._ " Ujar Seijuurou. Ia mengatakannya dan memaknainya secara harfiah. Namun _tidak_ bagi Nash. Di posisi mereka sekarang, Seijuurou merasakan sedikit desakan _di bawah_ sana, membuat keringat dingin beralih menguasai sekujur tubuhya.

Jangan salahkan akal Nash yang semakin terselimuti nafsu, karena Seijuurou yang jenius itu justru berhasil memancingnya. Kalimat itu cukup... ambigu, bukan?

" _I'm lack of appetite now.._ " Nash berujar manja. Ia berusaha mengusir kabut nafsunya. Karena ia tahu, Seijuurou―

"Aku membeli _macaroni cheese_ kesukaanmu, kau tinggal menghangatkannya."

Nash mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya. "Kau mau menyuapiku, Sei?"

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa _telah berhasil_ mengatasi Nash dengan mengangkat topik lain dan membuat pemuda itu melupakan _kelaparan_ nya. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, _Nash_.."

 _Nama yang dipanggil orang tersayang akan terasa berbeda_ , pernah menemukan _quotes_ itu? Itulah yang Nash rasakan tiap Seijuurou memanggil namanya. Seijuurou bagaikan narkoba yang membuatnya selalu menginginkan pemuda itu. Tidak hanya menginginkan, tapi juga membutuhkannya.

Ya, Nash _selalu_ cukup dengan keberadaan Seijuurou di sampingnya. Namun tidak untuk malam ini, tidak setelah wanita di _pub_ tadi memancingnya dan membuatnya ikut _kelaparan_.

Saat Seijuurou merasa dirinya _aman_ , sebenarnya ia justru memancing Nash untuk kedua kalinya. Ya, entah ia harus menyalahkan panggilan yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu atau malah bersyukur.

" _Aku akan menghangatkannya dan menemanimu makan_ , _deal_?" Seijuurou menumpu kedua tangannya pada bahu Nash, berniat beranjak dari pangkuan pemuda kaukasian itu saat Nash menahannya.

" _Deal, Hana-chan_.. Kau _sudah menghangatkannya_ dan tinggal _menemaniku makan_ di sini." Nash menarik Seijuurou lalu merebahkannya dalam satu tarikan lembut. Nash membungkuk, mengungkung Seijuurou di bawahnya.

Seijuurou tercekat. Sepasang _crimson_ itu membulat dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Selangkah lagi dia bisa kabur dari dekapan Nash, ia justru mendapatkan posisi tidak menguntungkan seperti sekarang. _Ini yang ditakutkannya_. Punggung Seijuurou yang beradu dengan empuknya kasur terasa panas dan tak nyaman. Seijuurou sibuk memikirkan banyak cara untuk menjauhkan pemuda itu, seperti; menendangnya atau menampar wajah rupawan itu.

Tanpa Seijuurou sadari, Nash sudah menyelipkan lengannya di balik punggung Seijuurou, merengkuhnya. Nash mendekatkan bibirnya, membiarkannya nyaris bersentuhan dengan cuping telinga Seijuurou. " _You'll bring my appetite if you let me do you._ "

Entah sejak kapan, Seijuurou menahan napasnya. Dan entah sejak kapan, telapak tangannya yang basah itu sudah kembali meremat kemeja milik Nash.

"Aku akan lebih merasa puas... _if my prince makes the first move_." Imbuhnya.

 _Ini... gawat._ "Nash?" Seijuurou berusaha berlaku seperti biasa, ia memanggil Nash, berharap pemuda itu sedikit menjauh darinya―tanpa ia perlu menendang atau menamparnya―dan membuatnya kembali merasa aman, meski dadanya berdegup cepat dan tangannya mulai bergetar.

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya erat saat basah menyapa cuping telinganya. Hembusan napas Nash terasa panas di sekitar telinganya. " _No,_ Nash.. _Don't! Stop it!_ " Seijuurou menghentak bahu Nash, mendorongnya, namun sama sekali tak membuat Nash melepas kecupan di cuping telinganya meski Seijuurou berhasil―sedikit―melonggarkan himpitan tubuh besar itu.

Nash menarik tubuhnya dan melepas kecupannya setelah ia merasa cukup. Pemuda itu sedikit kebingungan saat mendapati Seijuurou memejamkan mata erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sei?" Panggilnya. Nash mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menangkup sisian wajah Seijuurou. " _Don't,_ hey.. _Don't call him._ " Bisiknya lembut.

Perlahan, Seijuurou membuka kelopak matanya, dan saat itu.. percayalah, Nash tengah menahan napasnya. Ketika kelopak itu menampakkan kembali sepasang _crimson_ yang disembunyikannya, Nash segera memeluk Seijuurou hangat, membuat pemuda mungil itu bertanya-tanya.

" _Sorry_.." Nash melepas pelukannya. "Kau takut, kan, Sei?"

Seijuurou menatap lurus Nash, bergantian menatap kepingan saffir pemuda itu.

"Kau trauma guru privatmu pernah hampir melakukannya padamu dengan memaksamu, benar?"

Kepingan _crimson_ itu melebar. "Nash? Bagaimana― kau―?"

Nash menunduk, memejamkan mata, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seijuurou. Diam di situ dan tak melakukan lebih. Nash menunggu penolakan, namun Seijuurou tak melakukannya.

" _I wanna do with you,_ bukan dirimu yang lain, Sei."

Seijuurou mengerjap tak paham. Meski otak jeniusnya sudah mengait-ngaitkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Aku akan menceritakannya.. tapi apa kau akan membiarkanku melakukannya?" Nash menangkap perubahan pada tatapan Seijuurou. "Hey.. _It's me, not your damn perverted tutor, okay?_ "

Seijuurou mengulas senyum mengejek. " _Even you're perverted as him?_ "

" _No, I'm not._ "

Kembali, Seijuurou tergelak. Ia berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya―sepertinya.

" _I'm more._ " Ujar Nash kemudian kembali menyesap bibir Seijuurou. Kali ini lembut, seolah Nash tak ingin kehilangan rasa manis dari bibir tipis itu.

Nash berpikir ia bisa memperdalam tautan bibir mereka saat tangan Seijuurou mendorong wajahnya dan sedikit menyakiti hidung mancungnya. " _Stop it, you perv!_ " Seijuurou menghadiahi sebuah tatapan tajam. "Aku belum mengijinkanmu, ingat?"

Seolah tak sabar, Nash kembali menyahut. " _Then, would you mind to let me do you, Hana-chan?_ "

Tanpa perlu jawaban, Nash kembali mencumbu Seijuurou. Seijuurou tak menolak bahkan saat Nash menarik lengannya dan memintanya mengalungkan lengannya di balik leher Nash. Nash beralih turun, ia menghirup wangi tubuh Seijuurou sejenak sebelum menyesap perpotongan kulit leher pemuda itu.

Tangan Nash bergeser, menyingkirkan piyama Seijuurou dan menyapa tiap jengkal kulit pemuda itu, kala ia berhasil membuat sebuah _kissmark_ di leher. Pandangan Nash tertuju penuh pada Seijuurou―meski tangannya bergerak seiring dengan cerita yang dilontarkannya. Seolah ingin Seijuurou benar-benar _tetap_ di sana dan menikmati setiap sentuhannya, _bukan yang lain_.

" _Pertama kali saat kubilang_ we've made it _, yang kau tahu hanya bagian bawah tubuhmu yang terasa sakit tanpa kau mengingat apapun. Kau tak ingat bagaimana aku menyentuhmu_ ―seperti sekarang― _"_

"Mnnh~ Nash.." Bulu kuduk Seijuurou meremang kala Nash menyentuhnya―ini pertama kali _baginya_.

"― _Kau tak ingat apa yang kukatakan, bahkan kau tak ingat apa yang kau katakan melalui bibirmu._

" _Kali kedua, kau memintaku membuat_ kissmark _di dada."_

"Ugh.."

" _Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana kau melenguh,_ meski aku lebih menyukai eranganmu yang sekarang, Hana-chan..

" _Kali berikutnya, kau bahkan_ tak puas _hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan itu.._ Tidak seperti sekarang.." Nash terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan menyindirku!" Tegur Seijuurou.

" _Lalu untuk selanjutnya, kau selalu menyukai ini. Kau suka saat aku menyentuh area privatmu. Kau suka saat aku melakukan banyak_ foreplay _. Karena kau tahu itu membuatku semakin menginginkanmu."_ Nash menjilat dua-tiga jarinya, sebelum menjilat sudut bibirnya, menghapus cairan yang tersisa, membuat Seijuurou kembali merasakan hangat menyapa wajahnya.

"Kau melirik apa?" Nash menangkap basah Seijuurou yang _melirik_ tanpa sadar. Membuat Nash memperlihatkannya.

Seijuurou menahan napas. Ia menarik kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Hey, _don't call him, please don't!_ " Nash menarik tangan Seijuurou, namun pemuda itu menahannya.

" _I'm not! Like hell I would let him take my turns."_

Kalimat itu... jujur saja membuat Nash semakin menyukai Seijuurou. Nash membungkuk, setengah membiarkan berat tubuhnya menindih Seijuurou, menghimpit tubuh pemuda mungil itu. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Seijuurou.

Nash kembali menarik tangan pemuda itu yang menutup wajahnya. Ingin kembali memastikan bahwa yang ada di sana benar-benar Sei- _nya_ , _bukan yang lain_. Seijuurou melepaskan tangannya dan langsung menarik Nash. Nash tersenyum saat Seijuurou yang pertama menarik kepalanya sebelum melingkarkan lengannya saat mereka kembali berbagi kecupan.

 _First move_ yang diambil Seijuurou cukup membuatnya puas. Bahkan berhasil mengembalikan nafsu makan Nash. Ya, nafsu _makan_ , dan nafsu makan.

.

.

Selembar selimut tebal terbentang melingkupi dua tubuh polos itu.

" _So it's the_ first time _we've made it?_ " Nash mengerling Seijuurou dalam dekapannya.

Seijuurou bergeser, ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang berbantalkan lengan kekar Nash. " _Unfortunately, yes―for me, not for you._ " Air muka Seijuurou berubah kesal.

" _I know how you feel_." Nash menahan tawa dan mengusap kepala merah itu. " _But this was much more adorable than usual, you know?_ "

Seijuurou bermuka masam, " _Stop teasing me, you player!_ "

" _I'm not._ " Kekehan Nash meluncur.

" _Promise me you'll stop it if it's_ not me _._ "

" _I promise._ " Sebuah kecupan kembali mendarat di puncak kepala Seijuurou. " _Then say, you'll never call-out him again_."

Seijuurou bergeser mendekat, meraih kehangatan Nash. " _I will._ " Ucapnya sebelum terlelap.

Nash beralih memeluk Seijuurou. Berusaha terlelap, hendak menyambut mimpi indahnya, saat―

Sebuah kecupan menyapa dadanya, bersamaan dengan usapan yang menyapa pinggangnya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali membuka matanya yang terpejam. Dan sepasang mata yang menatapnya bukanlah sepasang _crimson_ milik Seijuurou, melainkan heterokrom _ruby-gold_.

"Kau belum melakukannya denganku, Nash."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

 **A/N :**

Ahhahahaha apa ini? Nggak tau.. tolong jangan nanya *glundungan* ini nistah banget orz

Sepertinya Nash sama Akashi agak OOC kah yaa? Mohon kritik sarannya..

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir baca :*

_Natha


End file.
